


13; oblivious

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -I would love it if you could do a fic where Alex and George are very flirty, even give each other hickeys, and everyone thinks they're dating but they always deny it until they realize it on their own





	13; oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr uwu Oh Man Oh Man This Sure Is A Wonderful Life We Live In uwu ty for such a class idea lad

James has no idea what they’re doing. Well, he knows what they’re _doing_ , but he hasn’t a clue on _why_ they’re doing it.

He’s been sat there after recording another podcast episode, plotting how much money he could get out of beating Alex at FIFA again, when he realised that Alex and George had been trying to put a pizza in the oven for about ten minutes when it should be two. But they got _distracted_ , somehow. By each other.

To be accurate, he’d watched George get distracted by Alex and start to get a little too close than James was comfortable seeing. George had muttered something too quiet for him to hear and it – whatever _it_ was – made Alex laugh and place a hand on George’s arm in a manner that was absolutely downright _flirty_. But George’s own hand placed on Alex’s waist confused things a little. The way they stood was too comfortable and natural for James to think it was just flirting. Had he just been duped of the knowledge that his mates were actually _dating_? It could be a prank, but they barely seem aware of James at all.

James almost shouts “Finally!” at them when the pizza is finally in the oven. More so for the fact that he’d just watched them both get closer than he’s ever seen them, and he was starting to get antsy refraining from making any comments about it.

“You alright, James?” George asks him once they’ve both sat down. Him and Alex are too close once again on the sofa, but they don’t even seem to notice the hand Alex has put on George’s thigh, or the arm George has casually thrown over the back of the sofa. There’s barely any space between them.

“Yeah, yeah.” James nods and watches as George loads Dark Souls: Remastered on the PS4. Shit, he was actually hoping to play FIFA – Alex wouldn’t stop talking about the new right corner he’d gotten for his custom team and James had wanted to prove that no matter what team he has, Alex is still pretty shit at it.

“You’re not ever gonna be able to play this, y’know that, right?” Alex smirks at George. “You’ve been trying to get past the Valley all week.”

“Fuck off, wanna bet on it?” George retorts and swings a leg over into Alex’s lap. “Thirty quid says I can get past it tonight.”

“Thirty quid,” Alex sighs, resting his hands comfortably on the leg in his lap, settling on George’s inner thigh. James tries not to make any sort of comment on that either. “James? You bet he can make these jumps?”

James looks at the TV. No harm in making money off someone else’s misery tonight without him having to do anything, is there? “Go on then – thirty quid for you to get past whatever it is.”

George only grins and approaches some sort of dead dragon. “You sure you wanna bet on that? I’ve already made it further than last time.”

“Just because you’ve done some jumps, doesn’t mean you’re gonna get the thirty quid.” Alex with a teasing lilt to his voice. “That’s going t’ come alive.”

“It’s _not_ gonna come alive.” George replies. “That’s what they want you t’ think so you miss out on this cool shit.” He says, picking up a glowing object from in front of the dead beast.

“You don’t even know what it’s for!” Alex cries.

“It’s going to come alive.” James chips in.

Which it does, causing George’s character to be smacked off the edge and sent falling to his death. But it’s not what James is focusing on anymore. Alex cackles and slaps George’s leg lightly, trying to stifle his giggles when the other man shoots him a glare and moves his leg away.

“It’s not that funny!” George exclaims. Alex tries to hide his laughs again from the other man, leaning against his side in a half-hug, with his head on George’s chest, and that seems to soften George’s furrowed features. God, whatever is going on, it’s _really_ gay. But James decides not to say anything, for now. Maybe he’ll ask Will if he knows anything.

* * *

The second time James realises anything is out of the ordinary between the two is when he’s watching George’s new video uploaded the previous night. It’s about some guy who makes videos about his watch collection and had apparently called George out a month ago. Alex is there too, as if the little gremlin doesn’t have enough appearances on George’s channel.

It’s all relatively the same rhythm as James had expected, until one part of the video about three-quarters the way through.

George had started to use a facecam with his videos a lot more often rather than his usual background gameplay, and it was a welcome change to anybody that watched his videos. But with that came one issue that James noticed, which is just how _touchy_ George and Alex can truly be.

It might be because he’s not the only one witnessing it this time, but James feels like it’s a lot more...hands-on than the last time he’d seen the displays. Quite literally.

There’s been a subtle hand on the back of George’s chair near the beginning of the video, but as it progressed and the two had laughed more at the poor attempts of the man trying to ‘diss’ George, Alex had slowly started leaning in closer to the other man and kept his hands in view of the camera at all times with how much he was touching the George’s arm.

George didn’t seem to mind either. Or he hadn’t noticed it at all. It _was_ in the video, so James guesses that the man was just as oblivious as Alex to their more-than-friendly touches.

The real kicker was a comment Alex made.

Something about something was being said, but Alex had decided it was a great idea to come out and say, “That’s like you the other night,” when the watch-obsessed man started groaning over some Rolex. George had only brushed it off, and it probably came across as just a cheeky joke with no meaning. Or it _would_ come across like that if you weren’t the one who witnessed such things once before. 

James throws it to the back of his mind, and instead focuses on the video script he’s writing. He can ponder over the relationship of his mates later.

* * *

Will wasn’t as helpful as James had hoped.

Apparently he hadn’t even noticed anything like James was describing, only talking about the various things they’ve all sort of done at some point.

“They probably just wanna shag or somethin’, don’t think ‘bout it too much.” Will reassures him one night, when they’re out celebrating everybody’s numerous different milestones. “Two single roommates? There’s bound t’be some sexual tension.”

“Yeah, _but_ do you know how unnerving it is to watch them flirt like that?” James sighs and accepts the drink Will passes him. Alex and George have wandered off somewhere; they were dancing – or doing what could barely be classed as such – but they’ve since disappeared from view.

“Ah, it’s probably nothin’, man, don’t worry!” Will shouts with a laugh lacing his words. “Just relax ‘nd have a drink.”

James wipes his face. Did this club have to play whatever this shit is they call music? It was honestly starting to hurt his head. “Yeah, I’m just gonna–I might go to the bathroom a sec.”

Will seems to agree but is ultimately distracted by another one of their mates shouting about free-whatever. So James wanders through the crowd until he finds the bathroom. No sign of his two missing friends, but they could be anywhere right now for all he cares. As long as they haven’t ran off to get some food without telling them, James honestly couldn’t care right now.

But they haven’t gone to KFC to take advantage of the Deluxe Boneless deal, or anywhere else like he’d assumed. Because, apparently, they’re in the bathroom together.

More specifically, George has got Alex pushed against one of the white porcelain sinks and has buried his face in the younger man’s neck, causing Alex to make these little breathless noises that echo inside the tiled walls. Even if it does make James inwardly cringe, he can’t bring himself to do anything but stare at the scene. He should’ve expected to walk in on something like this as soon as he realised they were missing.

The weak groan Alex gives is what breaks James’ mindless trance; the slightly shorter man had connected their lower-halves and encouraged Alex to arch his back against the sink, humming throatily when Alex tips his head back and allows his lips to wander further down his neck. From the looks of things, they’d been at this for some time, judging by the already blossoming marks Alex had on the visible side of his throat.

“Er, what the fuck?” James calls out, flinching when it echoes louder than he expected.

Alex _at least_ has the decency to look a little panicked; George barely even bats an eyelid at the sight of James.

“A’right, mate?” George licks his reddened lips and grins wolfishly, patting Alex on the ass before pushing past James to wander out the bathroom.

“Yeah, uh, _Alex_.” James walks into the room fully and watches as the smaller man scrambled to adjust his clothing, paying more attention to the neckline of his hoodie than he should. There’s no way he’s hiding anything now. “Are you and George _shagging_?”

“No!” Alex cries, facing the mirror and James can see his blush deepen in the reflection. “No, we’re not.”

“Are you _dating_ , then?” 

“Fuck off, we’re not!” Alex cries again. He’s turned back around but has started to look a little fidgety, like a skittish animal under James’ eyes. “We’re just mates, James, we just get a little handsy sometimes. There’s nothin’ to it.”

“It sure as fuck seems like there’s something to it!” James points it with a loose gesture at the smaller man. “And it’s not just when you’re drinking either. Did you know that you two are literally the most flirtatious people I’ve ever seen?”

“Fuck off!” Alex shouts with a hint of desperation, and makes for the door. “We’re not, okay? We just act like that sometimes, we’re _roommates_.”

“Yeah, okay. You two do act like me and my roommate.” James shrugs and sighs. “Y’know, my roommate. My _girlfriend_.”

Alex sighs and rubs his face with both hands. “Whatever, I’m going t’ KFC.” And of course he’s going to KFC. James rolls his eyes to himself, fixes the large wrinkle in his shirt that he sees in the mirror, and follows the other man out the bathroom.

* * *

James sees it all again, about a week later.

He’d told Will about what he’d saw and received a multitude of confusing texts about how they’re not dating, but they also could be and also...not be at the same time? James doesn’t think Will understood what he said himself. What they both agree on is that something is definitely going on that’s more than roommate behaviour.

He’d stayed the night after a late podcast recording, borderline passing out a few times nearing the end of the episode. So when Alex offered the sofa for the night, James had accepted.

But now it’s nine in the morning and he’s stuck listening to…some sort of argument between Alex and George in the latter’s room.

Alex _had_ come out half-asleep to see James off, making meaningless conversation until George had made an appearance and asked to talk to Alex. James thought it rude to just _leave_ , so he waited. Not just to try to eavesdrop or anything, he wouldn’t dare.

Except it’s about what James had said the other night. About the two fucking or dating or whatever it is they are. James is starting to think they don’t even know.

“...can’t tell me that you’re _seriously_ going to just pretend it didn’t happen in front of James. He _saw_ –“ Alex starts, raising his voice loud enough for James to hear it clearly from behind the door. It’s cut off by something, and James is worried that the seemingly small spat they were having has actually turned into a physical spat.

A thump against the wall rings in his ears, followed by a pitched, broken noise and the sound of something moving against the wall. He can hear a few whispers, along with another weak, strained noise.

Turns out, James isn’t totally wrong about that. It just turns out that it’s a different type of ‘physical’ than he was thinking. Like the type of physical that makes you cringe when you hear a sound that you wish you could forget ever hearing on the night you go out drinking and witness your two mates getting it on in the toilets. The very sound James is hearing again behind a closed door.

Thankfully, it doesn’t last long. Alex stumbles out, looking a little red in the face and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. There’s numerous flushed bite marks on his neck again, covering the faded ones from a few nights ago.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Alex mumbles and points towards the door. “You probably wanna head off now, yeah?”

“Yeah.” James echoes loosely, following and stepping out the door into the hallway. Alex can’t even look him in the eye. “Just–Sort out whatever is going on between you and George, yeah?”

Alex frowns at him from the doorway, then wishes him a safe trip home.

* * *

“I think I have to move out.” Alex tells him one evening.

“Wait, what?” James responds.

Alex’s face on the FaceTime screen drops. “I think I might have t’ move out. From the flat.”

“ _Why_?” James asks, incredulous. He was pretty sure that him and George were getting along a little too well, not the complete opposite.

“Dunno. I don’t…” Alex swallows and pulls the slanted headphones off his head completely. “It’s _weird_ , James. I dunno if I should just…” He groans and fists his hands in his hair.

“Hey, hey, just relax, alright?” James reassures. “Just...take a deep breath or something.”

Alex does, leaning back in his chair and moving his hands to his lap below the visible screen. James can’t tell if it’s the quality of the camera or just his mind playing tricks on him, but Alex’s eyes look a little misty when he looks back to James.

“I dunno what’s goin’ on, James.” Alex sighs. He truly does look lost and stressed out. “It’s all–Me ‘nd George just have fun, yeah? We don’t know what any of _this_ is, but we do it because it’s fun, okay?”

“Okay,” James replies. “So...what’s the problem?”

“It’s all just too _much_ sometimes, and–and I feel _weird_ about him, James! Like, ‘I want more than just whatever this is’ weird!” Alex cries, looking very distraught once more. “It’s weird and George doesn’t even know, he _can’t_ know okay? So just don’t–“

Alex is stopped by a knock on the door behind him and all his features seem to freeze like a deer in headlights. “Gimme a second.” He mutters, turning off the camera on the FaceTime, but forgetting the mute. James almost tells him about that, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s concerned about his friend right now. Apparently this runs deeper than he thought.

“Alex?” George says, muffled by the door. 

“Yeah?” Alex replies, followed by the sound of the door creaking open.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping or anythin’, but I just heard and…”

“Yeah?” Alex copies his earlier response. His tone is light and nervous. “‘M sorry, George, I don’t even get it myself and it’s so–“

“No, no, mate, please don’t be.” George hushes him. There’s the muffled sound of a quiet sob. James suddenly feels like hanging up the call altogether now.

“It’s...honestly fine, don’t worry. It just made me realise that we’ve probably not just been mates or anythin’ the last few months.” George says, and Alex laughs, sniffling a little.

“God, okay. At least I’m not the only one feelin’ like that.” Alex laughs. “Are you sayin’ that…?”

“Yeah. If you’re gonna say that we should stop and _actually_ realise that friends don’t share the same bed more than they should or kiss or anythin’, then yeah.” The older man explains. “Wanna make it official?”

Alex makes a affirmative noise and there’s a wet sound of a kiss after it, which makes James’ insides feel like they’re shrivelling up when he cringes.

“I feel like I should point out I’ve been here the whole time,” James cuts in. There’s a loud bang and a cry of pain. “Just before you, y’know, take it any further.”

“Fuck off, I just hurt my leg!” Alex hisses through gritted teeth. “I thought I muted it!”

“Well, you didn’t, you stupid bitch.” James tuts back. Serves him right for not realising he only turned the camera off, even if it is partially James’ fault for not saying anything about it.

“Oi, that’s my _boyfriend_ you’re calling a stupid bitch, James.” George snaps at him. “You are a bit thick sometimes, though.”

“Oh _thanks_.” Alex sighs and James can basically see the eye roll now.

“I’m gonna hang up before I hear more making out or anything. I’ve been witness to enough of that sort of thing lately, thanks.” James says, only receiving a small non-committed noise in reply before he hangs up.

At least they figured it out eventually. If James had to walk in on anything more than he already had, he probably would’ve sat them both down to talk about their _feelings_. Eugh. James shudders, then texts Alex to stay safe and use protection.


End file.
